


In Carnage, I Bloom

by Rossellini



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carry to Worlds, Cloud 9, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tender Sex, Top!Sneaky, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossellini/pseuds/Rossellini
Summary: Accompanies 'Carry to Worlds' by Something_V_Stupid on Wattpad. M/M lemon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry to Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265457) by Something_V_Stupid. 



> The following is a continuation of the chapter "First Impressions" from "Carry to Worlds" by Something_V_Stupid on Wattpad. This work can be read as a standalone, but it may read better in the context of the original work. The character of Alex Thorn and premise of the story are not mine, but used with the permission of the original author. Please note that the following contains explicit content, and should not be viewed if you are under 18. 
> 
> If you would like to read the original story, please visit https:// www . wattpad . com/story/81585375-carry-to-worlds-c9-sneaky

Alex never considered himself a full-body blusher. As pale as he was, he tended to stay that way everywhere but his cheeks. Everything changed the minute his pants came off, and he lay (almost) bare before one Zachary Scuderi.

Zachary _fucking_ Scuderi.

Like a watermelon carelessly smashed on the ground, redness poured from his face, swept across his chest, and even stretched most of the way to his ankles. This gave Zach quite the giggle fit, seeing his- _erm_ \- whatever-he-was so goddamn red. Alex pouted and reached behind him to lob a pillow at Zach's head.

"Dude! The hell?" snarked Zach, readjusting the glasses that were knocked askew on his face.

Alex sulked with crossed arms. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, I just- I've never seen anyone turn that color before. Not on their own." he snickered.

Alex found himself no longer able to meet Zach's eyes, his pout dropping quickly. "Oh. I see." he muttered.

Zach noticed just how hard he'd shoved his own foot in his mouth. "I haven't actually done this all that often. Meteos is enough of a team bicycle." he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

The dark haired boy wet his lips. "So you haven't been with another boy before?" asked Alex.

Zach shook his head, his hair bobbing along tidily. "I was seeing one casually for a while. So I guess you can consider me experienced in my field." he announced, resting his arms on Alex's tiny rib cage and propping himself up to his eye level.

Alex averted his gaze to the ceiling. "This is my first time." he confessed. "Like, ever."

The blonde's eyes popped out of his head. "So that's why you're so nervous!"

"Well, it was more the being almost naked part."

Zach giggled again. "We've been swimming! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" he tickled Alex's side, which made Alex yelp.

"Yeah, no shit. It's just-" a pause. "Is it enough for you?"

The smile dropped from Zach's lips. His eyes softened as he moved Alex's shaggy bangs away from his forehead. "If it belongs to you, it's more than enough." he carefully kissed Alex on the forehead, and the flush fanned back over Alex all over again.

In a rush of bravery, Alex pulled Zach down by the back of his neck and aggressively claimed his red, plump lips. Zach hummed and lightly nibbled on Alex's lower lip, angling his head as he gained entry. Alex's hands wandered along Zach's muscled back as the boy on top flicked the ridges on the roof of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, causing Alex to squeal into Zach's mouth at the ticklish feeling. His fingers caught the hem of Zach's pants, trying desperately to yank them down, but failing. Zach's hand covered his own, closing around his knuckles. They pulled Zach's pants off together, and surprised Alex by taking the boxers with them. Alex froze, mouth agape.

"You're naked." he blankly stated.

Zach snorted. "I am. Do you like it?"

Alex's face hadn't changed from its shocked expression. "Zach Scuderi is naked in bed with me."

"And hopefully, you will be the last person to be naked and in bed with me." he confessed, now blushing himself as he crawled up Alex's body. "Tell me Alex, do I measure up with your wet dreams?" said Zach, semi-jokingly.

The dark-haired boy was rendered speechless. He was already familiar with Zach's surprisingly not-chubby torso and powerful arms, but the whole of him was nothing short of breathtaking. Zach was no bodybuilder, but Alex was blown away by just how normal Zach's body was. Every inch of him was tantalizing, and Alex couldn't resist skimming his fingers across the smooth, soft skin. There was not a hair on him, save for the silky dark-blonde locks on his head. It was nothing like he had imagined and it was everything he could have wanted him to be.

"You're better than I could ever have dreamed." pronounced Alex, trying to reach for Zach's stiffening cock, but failing.

Zach grinned, partly in relief. He wasn't one to admit his insecurities, but that didn't exclude him from having them. Noticing what Alex wanted to do, he scooted Alex into a semi-sitting position against the headboard and sat between Alex's spread knees.

"Try this way." he encouraged, gently taking Alex's hand and closing his grip around his shaft. Alex gave an experimental tug that drew a soft gasp from Zach's lips, but he looked up to the blonde with wide eyes.

"How do I-? I don't-" Alex stammered, desperate to please Zach. Zach reassuringly brushed Alex's hair back with one hand, and wrapped the other around the hand on his dick.

"It's the same as if it were just you. And don't tell me you don't, because everyone with a dick does it." he started laughing, getting a tiny grin out of Alex. Slowly, he guided Alex up and down the length of his shaft. Zach's breath hitched and stuttered as his lover dragged his hand with a tad more confidence, his pupils widening hungrily.

Alex flicked his gaze up to Zach's content expression. "Am I- I'm doing it right, right?" stammered the dark-haired boy, his hand unfaltering.

"Don't fucking _staaaahhhp_." Zach drawled, caught off guard by Alex suddenly pumping his hand at double time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his belly started to tingle. "Wait- stop, actually." interjected the blonde, springing forward to halt Alex's motion.

Alex jolted backward, ripping his hand away like it burned. "What- what did I do wrong?" he fearfully asked.

Zach smiled gently and adjusted his glasses. "Not a thing. In fact, you were so good at it, I was about to give you the cummies. And it's just too early to give you the cummies, good sir." He bared his teeth. "And I'd quite like to enjoy you before I do, if I may."

Alex's chest visibly deflated in relief. "By all means, enjoy yourself."

The pro-gamer pounced, slamming his lips onto Alex's, and rutting himself against his lover's still-clothed erection. Alex whined into Zach's mouth as he dug his fingernails into the soft skin of Zach's back. They rolled over onto their sides as they continued to make out in earnest, Alex still trying to maintain friction against whatever body part of Zach's happened to be in reach. Zach's hands stilled at the waistband of Alex's tented boxers, the bruising kiss ceased. They broke apart, hypoxic and ragged. Between heaving breaths, Zach gingerly peeled off the last of Alex's clothing, leaving the latter totally bare to his hero. Reflexively, Alex's knees knocked together, embarrassed by his perceived inferiority to the demigod gracing this bed.

Zach stifled his laugh of endearment and instead chose to nuzzle his face against Alex's belly, just beside his protruding hip. "I'd love to." he murmured into the smooth skin, deliberately placing two kisses to the left of his bellybutton.

Alex released his breath, and Zach felt his abdomen relax as the wind left his lungs. The dark-haired boy allowed his knees to fall apart, exposing himself completely. Zach backed up just enough to take in the view without hovering over him, as not to intimidate his painfully shy lover. Or just his love, at this point.

" 'M sorry." muttered Alex, turning his head away from Zach.

Zach furrowed his brow. "For what?"

Alex swallowed. "That I'm not that big."

Again, the blonde felt the urge to giggle because Alex's dick-size insecurity was just so damn _adorable_ , but wisely allowed the competing desire to drive his fears away with love win out. "It's perfect." said Zach as he reverently ghosted his hands over Alex's torso, down to his knees. He cupped his quivering chin, nudging him to look deeply into his eyes. " _You_ are perfect." he affirmed, just the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

Alex blinked once, overwhelmed and surprised that his mere mortal self was enough for Zachary fucking Scuderi, verified on Twitter and general gaming deity. "Okay." he responded. "Thank you" was going to be a little hard right now, and he hoped Zach would understand.

Zach let his body mold into Alex's; smooth, hairless skin sliding on smooth, hairless skin. The feeling of a whole being just fitting so perfectly into another was a paradise beyond description. Beginning with a long kiss to the crown of Alex's head, Zach precisely punctuated little affections all over the open expanse that was his love. One tickled the tip of his nose, and the apple of each cheek. Lips lovingly met lips, and then trailed from chin to column of the throat. Alex grinned like a fool as Zach chained kisses across his collarbone, but when his lips closed around a dusky nipple, his breath caught in his throat. Suckling like a babe at his mother's breath, Zach let his teeth and tongue lathe the nub. The attention was both sensual and exhilarating for Alex, who threaded his fingers into Zach's silky tresses as the nerve fired swiftly to his erection. The blonde gave the other nipple the same treatment, and then stopped to rest his head over Alex's thrumming heart.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex while combing along Zach's scalp, as if he didn't know the answer.

Zach didn't reply right away. He simply closed his eyes and laid with his ear pressed to Alex's chest, letting the rapid, yet powerful rhythm of his heart soothe him.

"I did say I wanted to enjoy you, didn't I?" he queried.

Alex snorted with a sly smile. "And, pray tell, what exactly does going to sleep on my rib cage do for your raging boner?"

Zach grinned genuinely. "Not a damn thing." He stopped to inhale the scent of Alex's skin, which was mild body wash, a lingering trace of sea salt, and something he could only identify as uniquely Alex. "But I do find this highly enjoyable." He proceeded to litter Alex's chest with a litany of praises and kisses, whispering inaudible "I love you"'s into the creamy flesh. If starshine had a flavor, it was what he could taste on Alex's skin. The dark-haired boy's breathing fluttered as his lover's caring ministrations tickled deliciously.

"Oh that's good, God almighty-" Alex cried as Zach's tongue dipped into his bellybutton.

"I prefer Zach, but Sneaky's fine too." smarmily replied the blonde.

Alex responded by thumping Zach's shoulder with his foot. "Make with the sucky-sucky, wiseass."

"As you command, Holy Father."

Zach nosed at Alex's pulsing erection, letting his fingers dance down his thighs. Alex froze while his lover carefully placed open-mouth kisses up and down the base, taking the time to appreciate, and just love every part of him. On the very tip of his penis, Zach left the littlest, lingering kiss. His tongue flicked the slit, and Alex let out a very undignified squeal. The flat of his tongue made a wide stripe from base to tip, and then his rosy lips closed around the pink head. Alex's grip in Zach's hair tightened as the latter sucked on just the head, tongue swirling as he slowly brought his head down to his crotch, taking in more and more of him. Zach hollowed his cheeks and began swallowing around Alex, beginning to bob his head up and down. Alex was in blowjob heaven, not that he had any comparison, but he could imagine that once his dick had known a mouth this talented, he could want for no other.

"Ah...ahh...ahh...uh...uhh...unh...unh...unh..." moans spilled from Alex's lips as the AD carry skillfully worked his length. Zach made eye contact through long lashes, a free hand reaching up to lace fingers through Alex's own. The little gesture turned the very sexy performance into an incredibly tender act, going beyond just getting off. The blonde was playing on his body as precisely as a Jhin combo, every stroke at the perfect moment, the optimal position. Zach pulled off with a loud pop, turning his focus a little lower as he kissed and caressed Alex's balls. Alex squirmed in belief that Zach would be bored of the foreplay soon, but was in for a shock when he felt Zach dip his head and start to nip at the stretch of his perineum. And then Zach's mouth made contact with the tight ring of his entrance, sending Alex reeling backwards.

"The fuck was that?!" he shrieked, chest heaving. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he _really_ enjoyed it. He just couldn't believe Zach truly enjoyed doing, well, _that_.

Zach mouthed instead at the inside of Alex's thigh, tickling the boy. "It didn't feel good for you?" he asked in concern, a brow quirked.

"I mean, why would you put your mouth there? You can't possibly-"

"-Like it?" Zach cut him off, reaching up to reassuringly rub his flat stomach. "There's no part of you that's not beautiful to me, Alex. Making you feel good is beautiful, and I know by the look on your face that you thought that felt fucking amazing. I'm your carry, so just relax and let me take care of you." Another kiss to his thigh. "I like doing it, I promise."

Alex covered the hand on his belly with his own. "Well, as long as you're not forcing yourself, I can get used to this."

A devilish smirk crossed Zach's face. He murmured something unintelligible into his thigh before kissing it once more, and resumed eating him out. Wet little kisses and licks peppered the puckered flesh, causing Alex's breathing to become labored and rapid. Zach's fingers drummed a tattoo on Alex's belly, while his other hand parted him a little further to give his tongue more egress. As tight as he was, he was able to slip his tongue inside of Alex for the first time, and Alex arced off the bed, white-knuckling the bedsheet. The foreign sensation set his body aflame, both in the warmth of the incredible intimacy of the act, and the searing heat of the carnal pleasure Zach gave him. Alex's toes curled as he wailed in ecstasy, any reservations he had about the boy he worshipped tonguing him like there was no tomorrow long gone. Zach simply worshipped his body all the same. He would use the word _servicing_ , but the term didn't encompass the emotional bond Zach communicated by showing affection for such a personal part of him.

"Stop, Zach, I'm getting close." he wheezed.

"I'm right here Alex. Come for me." Zach's lips moved against his skin.

Alex shook his head, as if Zach could see from his position. "No, together. Carry us both, Zach."

Surprised, the blonde AD carry lifted his head to make eye contact. "Really? You sure?"

"I'm very sure. Get back up here." Alex affirmed, offering Zach his hand. The other boy, incredulous, let Alex pull him back up from between his legs. His lips were swollen, and his neck a little stiff, but he couldn't give less of a shit if it meant his Alex was sated.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before?" Zach began. The question was incredibly awkward, but it was necessary to make this pleasurable, and not the opposite.

Alex went crimson. "When you just- you know, that was the first time I've had anything in me like that." he took a deep breath before daring to meet Zach's equally red face again. "It's gonna hurt, isn't it?"

Thankfully, Zach shook his head no. "It feels weird, but it shouldn't hurt you if you're doing it the right way. That's an old wives tale." Delicately, Zach brushed back Alex's dark bangs. "And I couldn't stand to hurt you even a little." He clambered over the other boy to rummage through his nightstand, retrieving a fistful of stuff strategically hidden in a glasses case, safe from prying eyes. Popping the cap on a lube bottle, he dabbed some on the pad of his thumb. "This is the self-warming kind. I didn't want you to feel cold." he admitted.

Alex was touched that even that tiny detail had been thought out. "How long have you been planning on this?" he wondered aloud.

"You don't wanna know." Zach responded coyly.

This made Alex chortle. "So you just shoved your tongue six inches up my ass, and you're embarrassed to tell me how long you've had that hard-on for me? That's quite hard to believe, good sir."

"Language!" chided Zach, only half serious. His eyes softened as he patted Alex's knee with his free hand, and slowly massaged the ring of Alex's opening with just his lubed up thumb. As promised, the liquid was warm on his skin. Alex hummed as Zach rubbed little circles on him, not penetrating him just yet. The other boy was clearly planning on taking his sweet time.

"Is this supposed to be relaxing?" asked Alex as he let his body sink into the bed, his legs naturally falling open as Zach worked on him.

"Actually, yes. That would be the point." he smiled. That anybody would expect Zachary Scuderi to be an attentive lover would be shocking, but Alex was very pleased the "stick it in" persona was just a persona. Speaking of which...

"You can put one in, if you want." Alex invited, feeling safe with his lover.

There was a flash of excitement behind his blue eyes. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this just because I-"

"For fuck's sake Zach, stick it in already." Alex snarked.

Zach sighed dreamily. "Okay then." he paused to pour some lube on his index finger. "I need you to breathe for me." he gently instructed. Alex complied, and Zach was able to ease his finger in with an uncharacteristic tenderness. True to Zach's word, it didn't hurt, it was just odd feeling. "Is this okay? Are you okay?" he questioned, his eyes only caring.

"I'm not made of glass, Zach, you can move." Slowly, the blonde slid his finger in and out, every sense attuned to Alex's most minute reactions. Even here, his attention to detail was exquisite.

"Are you ready for another? Or do you want to stop?"

"More please!" Alex sounded like a child asking his mom for another glass of chocolate milk.

Zach giggled. "Alright." Quickly lubing his middle finger, he coaxed it in gingerly, carefully observing the way Alex's eyes fluttered shut, and his face contorted. He then began to probe around his upper wall, looking for the spot that would carry Alex home. Maybe just a little more to the left-

"There! _Yesyesyes_!" groaned Alex, signaling that Zach had found his prostate. Zach grinned in satisfaction, and sped up the thrusting of his fingers, striking true every time. Like a joy buzzer, each strike on the spongy spot issued a delectable moan from Alex's rounded lips. The muscles gripping his fingers had relinquished their hold, making it easier to slide in and out of him.

Alex rutted his hips against him. "C'mon, more." he ordered, his pupils blown wide with lust. Zach was caught off guard, but eager to comply. Lubing his ring finger, he felt Alex's muscles stretch to accommodate the intrusion. His lover hissed as he began to feel the pressure.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" gently asked Zach. He was really impressed that Alex was able to take penetration so well for being a virgin, but that could just have been a mark of his own expertise in this area. He just didn't want to toot his own horn in front of his lover.

The dark-haired boy bucked his hips to produce his own movement. Zach took this as a "no", and went back to slamming his prostate as best he could with the new tightness around his fingers. Searching Alex's face, he noticed his eyes had rolled back into his head, his jaw hung open, his facial muscles totally slack. This was the "I'm gonna come" face. Zach didn't remember his own neglected erection going soft, but if it did, it was certainly back now. He was just so zoned in on Alex. Was this what love was like?

"Do you want to come now? We don't have to do any more if-" he started.

"Pull out." Alex sharply ordered. Zach stilled his hand, slowly withdrawing from him. Fascinated, he watched Alex's entrance clench around nothing for a few moments, clearly disappointed in the emptiness. The bed creaked as Alex propped himself back up and fumbled around for the condom.

"Here, let me-"

"No, I got it." Alex commanded. Zach was transfixed as Alex efficiently rolled the condom along his length, his hands now confident when handling his erection. A generous helping of lube was slathered on top, and now they were ready. There was a determination in Alex's eyes that wasn't present earlier, and it turned Zach on.

"We're really doing this."

"Yeah."

Their eyes locked. This was it. Slowly, but not shakily, Alex slid forward to embrace Zach, and positioned himself kneeling over his erection. All he had to do was sink into his lap.

"Ready?"

A nod. "With you, I'm ready for anything."

As lips brushed, Alex lowered himself onto his lover's erection, and their muffled sighs rang in their ears. For Zach, being engulfed in Alex's unbelievably tight heat was nothing short of life-changing. The velvety grip Alex had on his member made him want to come then and there, but he bit hard on his lip and willed himself to hold it in. For Alex. Alex whose expression was an indecipherable mess, something between pain and bliss. Their foreheads rested on one another as they sat together, still as statues. Zach didn't dare make a move unless he was sure Alex was ready. Plus, it was kinda nice, the way they were entangled. Having Alex sitting in his lap, face to face was intimate without the feeling of imbalance that came with someone being on their back.

"How are you?"

Alex's breathing was metered, indicating he was trying to control himself, not unlike Zach. "Full."

"Does it hurt?" asked Zach, concern crossing his face.

Alex shook his head. "No. Just- wow."

The blonde snickered. "I'll take that as a compliment." he melded his mouth to Alex's, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's torso as they kissed tenderly. Slowly, Alex started to rock and roll his hips, and the sensation was _glorious_. Zach gasped involuntarily as Alex's cock dragged across his stomach, and he could hear soft grunts from the boy in his lap as he rutted experimentally, trying to find that spot Zach had located for him earlier.

Contrary to popular belief, Zach was not loud during sex. The strangled moans he produced on stream were all for the viewers, the real Zach issued only soft sighs as Alex languidly bounced in his lap. His face was nothing absurd, just relaxed, almost as if he were asleep with his mouth hanging open. Only for Alex would he show such softness, as Sneaky was all about hyperbole and controversy. But here, behind all the smoke and mirrors, Alex had been the only one to reach out and touch him in the way he had craved for so long. His only ambition was to make love to Alex in the way he deserved to be loved, to drink the starshine on his skin, to dig his nails into his back and sear "I love you" into his flesh. For this moment, the whole world was only Alex Thorn.

"Shit- Zach-" the dark-haired boy bit out. "You have to move." Zach enthusiastically obliged, beginning to cant his hips in time with Alex's rutting. The way his walls massaged his dick was exquisite, and it was clear Alex returned the sentiment by the way he buried his face into his neck to quiet himself.

"No, don't hide from me." he urged, nuzzling his face into Alex's soft hair, dropping a kiss there. "Let me hear you. Let it happen."

"But- _oh!_ But the others-" Alex began to protest in between involuntary sounds of satisfaction.

"The others can't hear us. You're safe here." He punctuated his statement with a thrust that hit squarely on Alex's prostate.

"Fuck!" cried Alex. Zach could feel Alex's ankles locking behind him as he encircled him with his skinny legs. The boy was shuddering now, the rhythm of his hips was becoming erratic as Zach mercilessly attacked his prostate. There was no longer any kissing, just slack-jawed panting and moaning. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and they slid against each other easily as their movements degraded to uncoordinated writhing in place. Zach felt a oneness that he had never before with anyone else, to be inside Alex was to become a part of Alex, this, he knew, was lovemaking. Alex's hair was tousled wildly, and his whole body flushed, and he had never looked more gorgeous to him. There was nothing more beautiful, Zach decided, than sharing an orgasm with someone you loved. He knew he loved Alex, and he was confident Alex loved him at least that much.

"A-Alex." he wheezed. "Are you close?"

"I-I'm not r-ready!" Alex peeped. Judging by the way he was clenching around his dick and the trail of precome being spread around his stomach, Alex was definitely ready to come. Physically, at least, but having an orgasm in front of someone for the first time is scary.

Zach pressed his forehead to Alex's and squeezed him even closer, as if that was possible. "I'm here. You can come for me, Alex. It's okay." he cooed.

It was safe and warm, being wrapped up with Zach. Zach who had nursed him after the accident, refusing to leave his side for days. Zach who had consecrated every inch of him as sacred. Zach who _loved_ him. With a guttural scream, he finally squeezed his eyes shut and released, white hot semen spurting all over their stomachs. His field of vision went to white as his body convulsed, Zach still drilling him through the orgasm. A final sigh signaled Zach's own climax, and Alex felt hot inside as Zach shot into the condom. Frissons of electricity radiated from the place where they joined along their spines, fizzling to the very tips of their fingers. Their bodies became unable to support one another, and they collapsed in a tangled, sweaty heap on the bed.

Panting heavily, Zach opened his eyes to watch Alex float down from his high. They both were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the room reeked of sex, and they were both glowing. If Zach would never win another game of league just to feel what he and Alex had experienced, he would throw out his computer in a heartbeat. There was no world championship, Zach was convinced, that would ever hold a candle to making love to Alex.

"Hey." Alex breathed, a sloppy grin on his face.

Zach chuckled once. "Hey yourself." He leaned forward to give him a lazy kiss on his swollen, bruised lips. Alex's hips shifted, and Zach remembered that he was still inside him. Carefully, he slipped out his now-soft cock, quickly tying off and disposing of the condom. The dark-haired boy whined in disappointment.

"You don't want me to stay in there any longer, believe me." Zach explained. Reaching under the bed, Zach produced a wet-wipe, stationed there just for this moment. He gingerly cleaned the sticky mess off Alex's stomach, and then his own. The forethought that Zach had put into this enamored him to Zach even more. Adjusting himself under the bedsheets, he was grateful that they had used a condom, as much as they joked about cummies, the gross after-sex feel was not all it was cracked up to be. The blonde rolled over to face him, pulling him back into his chest.

"This has been the best day of my life." Alex proclaimed, listening to the pounding in Zach's chest.

Zach laced his fingers through Alex's delicate ones. "Same." he grinned lopsidedly. They shared some more slow, calming kisses, basking in the afterglow. Warm, gently affection blossomed between them, and Alex let himself melt into his lover. Thoroughly spent, he nestled against Zach, closing his eyes with a dreamy sigh. Zach smelled like him now, and it was wonderful. The AD Carry buried his face into Alex's soft hair, slowly tracing patterns on his lover's back with his fingers. This moment here was Zach's heaven. There were no angels, no God, just Alex's soft skin molding into his own.

Alex's breath against his neck had slowed, signaling his drift into slumber. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I love you." he murmured against him, knowing he couldn't hear, but silently hoping he did. He knew soon enough he would be able to express how he felt, he just needed the right time. Soothed by the weight of Alex on his chest, he closed his eyes and slept, hoping to walk with the boy he loved in his dreams.


End file.
